El sentimiento de Arnold
by YukooChan
Summary: Un Arnold de 16 años descubre que hay muchas mas cosas que una cara bonita. Es como un prologo de "Dos semanas en Hillwood", si no lo has leido, te invito a que pases a leerlo.


**Hola amigos! Volvi con este One-shot.**

 **Es como un prologo de "Dos semanas en Hillwood", si no lo has leido, te invito a que pases a leerlo.**

 **Disfruta! Escribo para ti ;)**

* * *

No era un día particularmente especial, parecía uno como cualquier otro. Arnold tomo su mochila y salió de su casa, dispuesto a vivir un año mas de clases. No tenía tanta libertad de decisión como él creía, después de todo solo tenía 16 recién cumplidos.

Camino por las calles que tanto conocía de Hillwood, saludo a los dueños de los comercios locales y finalmente llego a la escuela. Encontró a su amigo Gerald con la mirada y se dirigio hacia él.

-Hola Gerald- dijo mientras este le correspondía con el saludo típico de ellos.

-Que hay viejo-

-Un nuevo año de clases…- dijo Arnold intentando hacer conversación

-Asi parece, pero no te preocupes… Pronto estaremos en la universidad y seremos libres de hacer lo que mejor nos parezca- decía mientras se dejaba caer en un escalon de la entrada principal

-Claro… casi había olvidado que estamos en una cuenta regresiva para saber que haremos el resto de nuestras vidas- dijo Arnold sonando lo menos positivo que podía

-animate viejo, podría ser peor- le respondió

Arnold volteo a verlo y levanto una ceja en modo de sarcasmo.

-Oye, y no has visto a los chicos de la pandilla?- dijo Arnold intentando cambiar a un tema que no le resultara tan incomodo

-El dia de hoy… no. Vamos viejo, seguramente hasta nos olvidaron. Es decir, aquí se marca tu destino. Populares con populares, impopulares con impopulares, Pataki con Pataki – dijo queriendo agregar una broma a su frase

Arnold hizo un gruñido –No me gusta que seas tan tajante con esas cosas y Helga no es una apestada – dijo cruzando los brazos

Si bien, Helga no era de las chicas populares, tampoco era de las no-populares. Ella y Phoebe seguían siendo las mejores amigas y aunque Helga brillaba en clases como teatro y literatura, tenia problemas con materias como matemáticas y ciencias, sin embargo eso no quebrantaba su espíritu.

Habia con mucho esfuerzo logrado no meterse en problemas por golpear chicos el ultimo año y finalmente esas vacaciones se había librado de la molesta uniceja.

-Helga, aquí estas! – le dijo Phoebe mientras se acercaba a ella en uno de los pasillos

-Que hay Phoebs- dijo mientras intentaba parecer relajada recargada en la pared

-Helga… ¿Qué te paso? Luces genial!- dijo Phoebe arreglándose los lentes mientras sostenía con la otra mano los libros

-Olga… Eso me paso.- dijo sonando molesta.

Y eso era totalmente cierto, Olga había estado insistiendo en que Helga pasara las vacaciones con ella. Fue asi como Helga paso todo el verano en San Francisco soportando la atención de Olga.

Y aunque Helga insistió en que estaba bien con como era, Olga insistió en depilar la ceja, cortar el cabello, cambiar los pantalones desgastados y finalmente aunque no quisiera, el exceso de lectura la obligo a usar lentes para vista cansada.

Era el primer día de clases y recién regresaba de San Francisco, llevaba el cabello apenas bajándole el hombro, lacio como era naturalmente; pero como se había quedado dormida, no había tenido tiempo de recogerlo como siempre. Se puso lo primero que encontró en sus maletas y fue un sueter rosa pálido y un pantalón, con botas de color chocolate. La diferencia de su ropa anterior a la nueva, no solo era que esta no estaba rota, si no que era de su talla, no mas grande. La hacia lucir esbelta, pues no se notaba muy desarrollada.

-Helga, ¿Y esos lentes?- pregunto Phoebe con interés

-oh.. – expreso Helga, que casi los había olvidado. – Debo usarlos para tomar clases y para leer. Son para mi vista cansada – dijo quitándoselos y guardándolos en su bolsillo

-Estas diferente Helga- dijo su amiga

-Me siento diferente-

-Lo suficiente como para finalmente decirle a mantecado-

Helga la interrumpió –Sobre ese asunto… Es mejor olvidarlo. Decidí que lo que sea que decida estudiar… No lo hare en Hillwood… -

-Ya sabes que yo te apoyo Helga-

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. Pasaron toda la horda de adolescentes por el pasillo hacia sus clases. Entre esos Arnold y Gerald.

Helga se quedó observando el cabello de Arnold, su expresión despreocupada y esa camisa de color rojo que finalmente le quedaba bien. Se sorprendió al notar que tenía los hombros mas anchos que al inicio del verano, que estaba bronceado y no estaba segura de si estaba mas alto. Finalmente reacciono hasta que el dio vuelta en el pasillo y lo perdió de vista.

-Voy a mi clase Helga, nos veremos en el almuerzo – dijo Phoebe mientras caminaba hacia uno de los pasillos

-Claro.. Adios- dijo aun pensando en el encuentro fugaz que tuvo con su amado _. Que apuesto luce… Mi amado Arnold, ojala alguna vez tuviera el valor de confesarte cuanto te amo y la suerte de que correspondieras a mi amor…_ pensó ella con amargura.

Mientras tanto en clase de matemáticas Arnold y Gerald estaban en todo, menos en clase. Se habían sentado en un lugar donde el maestro no alcanzaba a escuchar si hablaban en susurros.

-Arnold, ¿Ya viste a Lila? Esta haya al frente- dijo en un susurro.

Arnold volteo la vista y miro a Lila con su peinado que había utilizado los últimos 3 años, esa cola de caballo pelirroja, una falta sobre la rodilla en color verde, sueter a juego y unas botas negras debajo de la rodilla.

-Se ve bien… - dijo Arnold consiente de que estaba viéndola fijamente

Lila volteo y al notar que Arnold la estaba viendo, movió las pestañas coquetamente y le saludo con la mano. Esto hizo que Arnold se sonrojara y regresara la vista al cuaderno.

Creía que Lila era muy bonita, siempre lo había creído. Sin dejar de mencionar que era una persona dulce y amable. Si debía llevar a alguien al baile de graduación, debía ser a Lila. Definitivamente.

La primera mitad de las clases pasaron muy a prisa y pronto se encontraban Helga y Phoebe en la cafetería comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos.

-OH CRIMINAL! Miriam me dio ensalada de frutas con fresas… Esa mujer quiere matarme- dijo Helga mientras cruzaba los brazos

-No te preocupes Helga, mi mamá me dio manzanas y uvas, ¿Quieres cambiar? – dijo Phoebe mientras le ofrecia el contenedor

-¿Puedo conservar el emparedado de mantequilla de mani? – dijo levantando la ceja

-Por supuesto-

-Oh Phoebe, ¿Qué haría sin ti? Te extrañare demasiado el próximo año- dijo mientras me metia una buena ración de fruta en la boca

Cuando ya habían terminado de comer Phoebe volteo y después solto un grito ahogado

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Helga mientras subia los pies en una silla

-Ahí esta Gerald, no lo había visto en todas las vacaciones- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Anda, ve y salúdalo.. Yo ire a caminar un poco- dijo mientras se ponía en pie

-¿No vienes?- dijo Phoebe

Helga volteo y miro que estaba sentado con Arnold, pero en ese momento Lila se acercaba a la mesa, junto con otras 3 chicas que le sonreían coquetamente.

-Creo que no- dijo mientras sonreía forzadamente

El final del segundo periodo de clases estaba cerca y Helga se sentía fastidiada, se sentía sola, pues con Phoebe solo llevaba dos clases. Y se sentía con terrible suerte, ninguna de esas dos clases eran matemáticas o química.

Caminaba con tiempo de sobra a su clase de química, la ultima. Despues de esa clase podría ir a pasar la tarde en los videojuegos, con Phoebe o donde quisiera. Se sento en la ultima mesa, esperando que nadie se sentara con ella, pues si explotaba algo seria solo su culpa y nadie la miraría feo.

El maestro entro y miro que todos se sentaron en otros lugares, suspiro aliviada y se relajo para intentar entender todo lo que decía el sujeto parado al frente.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y la abrió tímidamente.

-Lamento llegar tarde Sr. Worren, tenia practica de baloncesto- dijo la voz desde la puerta

Helga levanto la vista, pues no reconocia esa voz, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que se trataba de Arnold.

-Muy bien – dijo el maestro sin prestarle mucha atención, levanto la vista buscando un lugar en las mesas de trabajo – No hay lugares, al frente… Pero puede sentarse con la Srita. Pataki – dijo mientras volvia a sus asuntos.

Arnold levanto la vista entre los presentes buscando la cabellera rubia de Helga y cuando la encontró camino en dirección hacia ella.

Helga se puso estática y se enderezo.

Cuando Arnold finalmente llego hasta donde estaba ella y Helga levanto la mirada por inercia Arnold no daba crédito a lo que veía, esa no era Helga. Llevaba lentes puestos, el cabello corto y suelto, su ceja ahora eran dos, se miraba sonrojada, seria y sin darse cuenta miro sus labios. Se quedo sin aliento.

Helga tenia una extraña clase de belleza hipnotica que Arnold no podía entender, era evidente que no estaba maquillada, que no llevaba esa ropa de moda entre las chicas y que no se había peinado esa mañana, porque si lo hubiera hecho llevaría una coleta o un moño mal hecho.

-Ho-Hola Helga- dijo intentando sonar sereno, cuando miles de ideas atravesaban su mente

-Hola cabeza de balón, ¿No quieres tomar una fotografía? – dijo Helga cuando noto que no dejaba de verla

-Lo siento Helga-

-Sr. Shortman, le importaría sentarse?- dijo el Sr. Worren.

-Si, ya voy-

Arnold no podía creer las sorpresas que había tenido ese mismo dia, una de las chicas que se acercó con Lila lo invito a salir esa misma tarde, una tal Mindy y creía que eso era una gran suerte, pues la chica era linda, pero mirar a Helga de esa forma le hacia cambiar todos los planes que había ideado ese dia. Si tenía que llevar a alguien al baile de graduación. Llevaria a Helga G. Pataki, la chica mas linda de toda la preparatoria publica de Hillwood.

Pero a pesar de que paso todas las clases de química de ese año con Helga sentada a su lado, nunca hizo nada mas que mirarla.

Adoraba el gesto que hacia ella al arrugar la frente cuando no entendía que explicaba el Sr. Worren o cuando se pasaba el cabello por atrás de la oreja para poder escribir o leer algo que les indicaba. Como mordía la punta de la pluma o el lápiz durante los exámenes, mientras maldecía entre dientes.

-Oye viejo, ¿Ya sabes a quien llevaras al baile? Hoy es el ultimo dia de clases y no me has dicho si iras con Mindy o- decía Gerald, hasta que Arnold lo interrumpió

-No iré con Mindy, no se porque anda diciendo que somos novios… ¿Tu con quien iras?-

-Yo solo te digo lo que se comenta en los pasillos. Y para el baile invite a Phoebe- dijo con orgullo

-¿Ella se ira a New York, no?- dijo Arnold sacando las cosas que tenia del casillero

-Si, pero creo que nos merecemos esa noche – dijo mientras sonreía

-Bueno… Tengo en mente alguien a quien quiero invitar…- agregó Arnold

-Entonces… hazlo pronto… El baile es en 3 dias y las clases terminaron hoy-

Por la noche Arnold se armo de valor y camino hacia la casa de los Pataki, con la esperanza de conseguir que la rubia accediera a ir con él al baile. Estaba seguro de que no tenia pareja, esa clase de noticias corrian muy rápido entre los jóvenes.

Tocó la puerta y espero pacientemente hasta que Bob Pataki abrió la puerta

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo jovencito? – dijo Bob

-Sr. Pataki, ¿Esta Helga en casa? – dijo mientras sentía el estomago encogerse de nervios

-Ella se fue-

-¿Pero volverá pronto?- preguntó asumiendo que quizá solo había ido a pasear o comprar algo

-No chico, ella se fue a la universidad, se fue esta tarde- dijo con aparente tristeza, mientras cerraba la puerta

Arnold no podía creerlo, ella se fue de Hillwood, sin despedirse, sin decir nada. Pero era obvio, en todo ese año el ni siquiera se esforzó por intentar saber donde estudiaría o si volvería para las próximas vacaciones, si planeaba ir al baile.

Sintió amarga la boca. La decepción seguramente tenia ese sabor.

Arnold para no tener que ir solo al baile invito a Lila, la cual acepto complacida.

Durante el principio del verano llamó varias veces a Phoebe para que le dijera a donde había ido Helga, pero ella dijo siempre lo mismo. _Helga me pidió que no dijera a donde iba y creo que no va regresar nunca, lo siento._

Cuando el próximo verano llego y la mayoría de los miembros de la pandilla decidieron reunirse, Arnold realmente se percato de que Helga jamas volveria.

Fue como si nunca hubiera vivido ella ahí.

Entonces Arnold guardo ese sentimiento que nunca le expreso a Helga en su corazón…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dejemne sus Reviews, adoro leerlos y responder sus dudas.**

 **Besos~!**


End file.
